Pune roads
Introduction There are various issues connected with roads in Pune. Many believe that extending the road infrastructure (more roads, road widening) is a solution to the increasing traffic, however new thinking on this issue (sustainable transport policies) rely on reducing auto mobile traffic rather than trying to "build your way out of congestion". In this section we focus on other aspects of roads. Pune's Traffic Corridors The old city is laid out with a East-West orientation. The expanded city has part rings that have not been completed. There are several mobility plans for Pune although there is yet no information on vehicular spread (or origin-destination) across electoral wards or pin-codes. Most major roads are highly unstable to traffic conditions and weather. Small changes in either result in almost the entire cities road network coming to a grinding halt for anywhere between 15 minutes to several hours. Current points of regular traffic jams is updated here. Punes Road Uses Pune's roads have multiple uses. For example see Talk:Pune_roads. Pavements and Cycle tracks in Pune Pune has introduced cycle tracks, yet cyclists are known to differ on their cycle-ability. Road Projects in Pune Many roads in Pune are under reconstruction. Several of these are under the JNNURM project . Most of these projects are ongoing and need to follow road standards, information standards for projects, as well as safety standards in while doing road works. Road Design Quality and Standards in Pune There is a huge diversity in road quality and standards in Pune. Here is a list of attributes that are not yet standardized and need urgent standardization across the city: * Identification of road segments: road works, maintenance and jurisdictions are not by entire road stretches but by road segments. Most of these are identified using different conventions by different departments. The roads department, the street lighting department, the water department, the traffic planning department for example do not have the same convention to share information about the road segments. The traffic planning department therefore cannot place on a map the road segments being dug, maintained or being made or devise and describe alternate routes. * Shared road categorization: through roads, internal roads and different grade roads are not listed and maintained. * Standard for aligning road edges so that they have uniform widths throughout the length. * Standard for road dividers, signals and lanes. * Standard for fly-over design based on flow and cross-over of traffic. * Standard for pavements. * Standard on barricades between the road and pavements. * Standard for parking. * Standard for crossroads and chowks. * Standard for street lighting. * Standard for ducts. Road safety in Pune Digging of roads Road digging by Ganpati Mandals – Location Bal Gandharva Chowk Igomry8c1TM While the quality of the roads themselves are a huge issue, this is further exacerbated by the constant digging of roads by various agencies like the PMC itself, the MSEB, The telecom companies. Come August end and the roads are also subjected to an onslaught by the thousands of Ganpati Mandals that furiously dig the roads leaving them in shambles. The PMC and the Mandals have discussions every year, but no solution seems to have emerged. See a summary of one such meeting on the Discussion section of this page and add your thoughts and comments. To add fuel to the fire, it has been seen that the high-powered committee that was appointed to make policy decisions regarding the traffic scenario, in view of the CYG, has met only TWICE, since its inception last year. Traffic flows and regulation In general the traffic wardens do a very inadequate job of regulating traffic and preventing traffic irregularities (jumping signals,using one way roads the wrong way,bad/wrong parking etc..list is endless). Why dont we have some citizens given special powers to catch/reprimand and raise a challan for fine for traffic offenders. Projects Roads Category:Projects Category:Transportation Category:Infrastructure Category:Pune Projects